Attention, chaussée glissante !
by deseria222
Summary: De retour à Poudlard pour sa 8e année, Harry, comme le reste de ses camarades, s'ennuie à mourir. Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall et Snape décident de prendre les choses en main en leur organisant une surprise. La Chaussée des Géants ? C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Amateurs de légendes celtiques, bienvenus !
1. Chapter 1

Hello et bienvenue pour cette petite fanfiction sans prétention ! Ici la plupart des noms des personnages sont en anglais, je poste aussi souvent que possible. Si vous aimez les légendes et découvrir des coins paumés, j'espère que vous apprécierez les anecdotes !

L'histoire se passe après la bataille finale, beaucoup de gens sont morts, mais certains élèves ont décidé de revenir pour passer leurs ASPIC. Snape est en vie, Malfoy est toujours craint et le Trio d'Or est là.

A très vite ;)

 **Introduction : Les conseils de l'ennui sont les conseils du diable**

\- Fais attention où tu marches, Potter !

Harry Potter leva les yeux un instant pour croiser le regard anthracite de Draco Malfoy. Les élèves autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent, attendant de voir la réaction du Garçon-qui-a-survécut, après que ce dernier ait été percuté par Malfoy. Mais, comme chacun s'y attendait désormais, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de continuer sa route en direction du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Malfoy jura. Les cours avaient repris depuis deux mois désormais, et il s'ennuyait ferme. Trouver une occupation pour oublier était devenu la priorité de tous les serpentards. Ou du moins les serpentards restant. Quand McGonagall avait appelé les élèves qui n'avaient pas passé leurs ASPIC à revenir pour une huitième année, peu avait répondu positivement, et encore moins de serpentards.

Pour commencer, et bien, beaucoup étaient morts, ce qui compliquait sérieusement leur chance de revenir. Quant aux autres… Draco Malfoy soupira. Si lui et sa famille avait retourné leur veste au bon moment en se battant aux côtés de Potter lors de la bataille finale, peu avait suivi son exemple. Ceux qui étaient restés avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient pour la plupart en prison et leurs enfants n'étaient pas appréciés des autres sorciers. Draco ricana intérieurement. C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas appréciés. Lui-même ne devait sa tranquillité qu'à l'intervention de Potter durant son procès.

Le jeune homme se rabroua pour penser au passé. S'occuper pour oublier qu'il disait... Comment s'occuper quand sa némésis n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ? Cherchant un 1er année à embêter, Draco Malfoy s'éloigna nonchalamment.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Severus Snape, grand héros de guerre et maître de potions le plus craint et respecté de l'histoire de Poudlard, avait observé la scène d'un œil attentif, agacé par la non-vie de Potter. Pas qu'il se préoccupe du fils de Lily Evans, non. Mais il était plus que temps qu'il se réveille. Décidé à faire bouger les choses, le maître des potions se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau de la directrice, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés.

Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de la prestigieuse et quasi reconstruite école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, était en train de rêver de vacances solitaires et tranquilles, lorsque Severus Snape entra dans son bureau, sa cape volant derrière lui.

\- Severus, que me vaut le plaisir ? lança distraitement la directrice, ses pensées balançant entre une croisière sur la mer du Nord et un voyage en Irlande.

\- Minerva, la salua le professeur de Potions, je viens d'assister à une altercation entre les jeunes Potter et Malfoy.

L'attention du professeur McGonagall se focalisa enfin sur son interlocuteur.

\- Une bagarre ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton presque joyeux à l'idée d'un peu d'animation entre ces jeunes qui semblaient s'être éteint depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Loin de là, la contredit Snape. Passif, lent, vide. Potter n'est plus qu'une loque, comme la plupart des élèves de 8e année, Minerva. Il est temps de faire quelque chose.

\- Et que proposez-vous Severus ? Soupira McGonagall. Après avoir passé une année entière à se battre, à lutter, constamment en action, ces jeunes se retrouvent sans rien faire et sans personne pour les guider. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont tous perdu de la famille et beaucoup trop d'amis. Entre tristesse et ennui, ils ne leur restent plus que la morosité.

Le professeur de potions regarda la directrice d'un œil étonné.

\- Je vous ai connu plus combative, Minerva. Vos élèves préférés sont déprimés et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de baisser les bras ? Moi pensiez que vous connaissiez ces élèves sur le bout des doigts, et sachant que faire pour les faire agir.

La phrase fit mouche dans l'esprit du professeur qui se redressa subtilement, alors que Snape faisait mine de s'en aller.

\- Les faire agir ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Minerva McGonagall demeura songeuse quelques instants.

\- Peut-être que quelques jours… tous ensemble… dans un espace clôt pour les provoquer... oui… Mais où ? A moins que…

La directrice de la prestigieuse directrice et quasi reconstruite école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se redressa brusquement. Elle voulait des vacances ? Elle allait en avoir !

\- Vous aimez l'Irlande, Severus ?

Le maître de potions le plus craint et respecté de l'histoire de Poudlard leva un sourcil intéressé.


	2. Paranoïa d'après guerre

Chapitre 1 : Paranoïa d'après guerre

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique, héros de guerre, Golden Boy et sorcier talentueux, fixait sans le voir le feu magique réchauffant la salle commune des Gryffondors en cette douce après-midi d'automne. Ce feu lui rappelait ses conversations avec Sirius Black, feu son parrain. Bien sûr, la guerre avait fait de nombreuses victimes et Sirius n'était qu'un grain de sable sur la plage des morts au combat. Harry releva la tête en entendant le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger semblèrent se disputer à voix basse au vu des sourcils froncés d'Hermione et des oreilles cramoisies de Ron. Mettant fin à leur conversation houleuse, le rouquin releva la tête, croisant le regard mélancolique de son meilleur ami et avança à grand pas dans la pièce pour le rejoindre. La jeune femme le suivant, boitant légèrement suite une blessure dolorisquesse dont elle n'avait jamais pu se faire soigner. Sa blessure la faisait régulièrement perdre l'équilibre, et elle tombait tellement souvent que ses amis avaient acquis des réflexes étonnant pour la rattraper.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ron. T'étais où, vieux ? T'es parti plus vite qu'un Billywig effrayé !

\- Désolée Ron, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

Hermione balaya son argument du revers de la main.

\- Hors de question que tu broies du noir seul. Il y a tellement de choses à faire, Harry. Les ASPICS ne vont pas réussir par magie. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle face au regard étrange de Ron. Une partie du château est toujours en reconstruction, je suis sûre que le Professeur McGonagall ne serait pas contre un coup de main. J'ai entendu dire que les caisses du château étaient vides. C'est une expression moldue pour dire que Poudlard est ruiné, Ron !

\- Je sais bien que Poudlard est en ruine, Hermione, on y a pas été de main morte à la bataille finale, répondit son ami avec bon sens.

\- On pourrait aussi donner des leçons de rattrapage aux plus jeunes qui ont du mal à DCFM. Et pourquoi ne pas te remettre au Quidditich ? Continua la jeune femme, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Après tout, la guerre est finie et…

Le rire des deux garçons éclata dans la salle vide.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

\- Pour la plupart des huitièmes années, la guerre n'est pas vraiment finie, commença Harry. Il y a plein de rumeurs sur leurs, et donc nos, comportements paranoïaques d' « après guerre ».

\- Des rumeurs ? relava la jeune femme avec dédain. Si c'est tout ce que tu…

\- Il paraît que quand tu vas lire au pied du grand chêne dans le parc, tu lances des sortilèges pour te prévenir si quelqu'un arrive, comme lorsqu'on chassait les Horcruxes, lança Ron d'un ton désinvolte.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas être dérangée, c'est tout !

\- Il paraît que Terry Boot, ce type de Serdaigle, lance un sort anto-flamme sur ses rideaux la nuit et même sur ses vêtements tous les matins ! expliqua Ron, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son amie. Si ça c'est pas de la paranoïa d' « après guerre » !

\- En même temps, il a faillit mourir brûlé par un incendie lancé par Rodolphus Lestrange, raisonna sombrement Hermione.

\- Ah ouais… Hé ! Ca me rappelle que Malfoy garde toujours près de lui des potions de soin. Et paraît même qu'il a toujours un bézoard dans sa poche !

\- Hum, en même temps je crois qu'il ne se remet toujours pas de ne pas avoir pu sauver la sœur de Daphnée Greengrass quand elle a été empoisonnée … réfléchit Harry. Par contre, je sais de source sûre que Pansy Parkinson scelle les rideaux de son lit d'un sort si puissant qu'ils sont aussi durs que la pierre pour éviter quiconque de venir la tuer dans son sommeil !

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent étrangement.

\- Heu, c'est parce que Yolanda Reedham s'est introduit dans son dortoir au début de l'année pour essayer de la tuer, dit Hermione. Je me demande pourquoi elle a pas été renvoyée celle-là, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas, murmura Harry.

\- Ah ! Je sais ! s'exclama triomphalement Ron. Katy Bell dort avec sa baguette !

\- Bordel Ron, grogna Harry. TU dors avec ta baguette, ne proteste pas, je sais que tu la caches dans ta manche gauche et que ta main droite est toujours collée à cette manche pour l'attraper rapidement ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à protester. JE dors avec ma baguette, HERMIONE dort avec sa baguette, absolument tous les élèves de notre année ne se séparent jamais de leur baguette.

Tous trois eurent soudain l'air sombre. Décidant de sortir prendre l'air, tous trois se levèrent.

\- Au moins, notre paranoïa à nous est moins visible que celle de Michael Corner qui envoie tous les jours des lettres à ses parents pour être sûrs qu'ils vont bien, ricana Ron.

Silence

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron ! Ses parents ont été torturés par Voldemort !

Le jeune homme retint un juron, lorsque Cho Chang et Pamela Alton, deux Serdaigle de leur âge, passèrent en riant très fort.

\- Et il paraît, raconta Pamela en se retenant de rire, que Blaize Zabini s'est mis à la culture moldu pour faire oublier son passé de mangemort !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard médusé du Trio d'Or. Les rumeurs étaient décidément bien étranges.

Plus tard, dans un couloir menant à la grande salle, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, ex-mangemort, retourneur de veste et finalement héros de guerre, tentait de faire entendre raison à son meilleur ami, Blaize Zabini.

\- Blaize, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ça ruinerait ta réputation, ma réputation, la réputation des Serpentards, et même la réputation des anglais !

Blaize Zabini lui jeta un regard blasé :

\- Je suis plus italien qu'anglais.

\- Et même la réputation des italiens ! Tu vois, il faut vraiment que tu abandonnes cette idée.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, miss-je-sais-tout et nouvellement maladroite, heurta le sol parfaitement droit et poussa un cri lorsque sa tête s'avança rapidement à la rencontre du sol. Heureusement pour elle, la belette la rattrapa et, tout en continuant de parler avec le balafré, la remit sur pied.

Blaize fronça les sourcils et Draco éclata de rire. En entendant les deux compères Serpentard, les trois amis se retournèrent brusquement, baguettes levées, les mettant en joue. Draco Malfoy leva un sourcil aristocratique.

\- Pas besoin de me menacer, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en prendre à vous… cette fois-ci. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione, vous n'avez apparemment pas besoin de moi pour vous ridiculiser.

Harry, ayant repris son masque d'ennui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle commune, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ron eut plus de mal à se contenir.

\- Si ta folle de tante n'avait pas torturé Herm…

\- aaaaah, Bellatrix a toujours été un peu excessive, le coupa Draco en souriant, comme s'il parlait d'un chien trop joyeux. Mais dis-moi, j'ai entendu dire que vous jetez des sorts de protections dès que vous allez vous promenez, c'est vrai ? Vous avez peur qu'un fan un peu trop enthousiaste vous fasse tomber ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Pas que vous en ayez besoin ceci dit, vous tombez très bien tout seul !

Harry tira la manche de Ron pour lui faire signe de ne pas répondre et de venir s'assoir dans la grande salle. L'air morose et triste de son ami lui fit plus mal que les paroles de la fouine. Remarquant l'expression affligée de Ron, Harry décida de faire un effort et de lancer une pique au blond :

\- Et toi Malfoy, c'est vrai que tu gardes des potions de soin sous ton lit ? Un peu paranoïaque comme comportement pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Lança Harry d'une voix morne.

Malfoy et Zabini écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en entendant le Golden Boy répliquer.

\- Woaw Potter qui répond ! On croyait que tu avais perdu ta voix, Potty ! lança Blaize, mais qu'est ce qui t'intéresse au juste, ce qui se passe sous le lit de Draco ou _sur_ le lit de Draco ?

Harry rougit au sous-entendu de Zabini. Mais il insinuait quoi là au juste ? Hermione se décida à intervenir.

\- Laissez tomber, on s'en fout. Et toi, Zabini, retourne à tes poèmes moldus et laisse-nous tranquille.

Sur ce, le Trio d'Or se dirigea à grand pas vers la grande salle, Hermoine trébuchant une fois de plus sur un objet invisible. Tournant le dos aux Serpentards, ils ne virent pas l'expression surprise de Malfoy ni celle un peu paniquée de Zabini.

\- Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Agacés plus qu'énervés, le Trio d'Or s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte de la grande salle, Hermione tentant de calmer Ron, Ron tentant de faire réagir Harry et Harry… et bien, haussa les épaules comme à son habitude. Tout à leur conversation ils ne virent pas une ombre s'approcher d'eux. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux, tous trois distinguèrent un mouvement à la périphérie de leur regard. Sans se concerter, tous trois sortir leurs baguettes d'un mouvement vif et maîtrisé à la perfection, et s'exclamèrent :

\- Stupéfix !

Les trois sorts combinés touchèrent de plein fouet le pauvre Terry Boot, venu leur annoncer que la directrice allait prendre la parole et souhaitait que tout le monde entre dans la grande salle.

Se confondant en excuse, le Trio levèrent le sort, et bredouillèrent quelques explications, qu'un Terry sonné balaya d'un revers de la main :

\- Ca va, je sais ce que c'est… paranoïa d'après guerre…

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard embarrassé avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à commencer leur repas, Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de la prestigieuse et quasi reconstruite école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, regardait avec espoir l'avenir du monde sorcier. Le calme s'installait dans la grande salle, bien loin de l'animation qui y régnait autrefois. Elle regarda la table des Poufsouffle, dépourvue de huitième année. Celle des Serdaigle, qui chuchotaient quelques conseils de révisions. Celles des Serpentard, amputée d'un bon tiers de ses élèves, et enfin celle des Gryffondors. Autrefois la plus animée, elle était aujourd'hui morose et triste. La mélancolie se lisait dans de nombreux regard et la souffrance était toujours présente.

Résolue à faire changer les choses, elle se leva, et prit la parole.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Le Professeur Snape et moi-même avons décidé que l'ensemble des élèves de huitième année seraient dispensés de cours durant quelques jours.

Ignorant les regards étonnés, elle poursuivit :

\- Dans le but d'une réconciliation totale et d'une entente plus cordiale, nous vous emmenons en excursion pour vous incitez à mieux vous connaître. Il s'agit également de passer à autre chose et de pouvoir enfin apprécier le calme et retrouver votre joie de vivre. Cette sortie ne sera pas pour autant des vacances sur le sable d'Espagne. Nous voulons que vous découvriez un lieu important de l'Histoire de la Magie et comprendre comment les moldus l'ont eux-mêmes intégré à leur culture.

Devant les regards dubitatifs de ses élèves, elle conclut :

\- Nous partons dans une semaine pour la Chaussée des Géants.

Une idée de ce dont Draco et Blaize parlaient?  
Vous connaissez la Chaussée des Géants?

A très vite !


	3. Légende et histoire

Chapitre 2 : Légende et histoire

Toute la soirée, les huitièmes années ne parlèrent plus que de la mythique Chaussée des Géants. Tous, nés-moldu ou sorciers depuis plusieurs générations, avaient entendu parler de cette partie de l'Irlande du Nord. Après une nuit d'un sommeil agité, tous se rendirent en salle de métamorphose, où la Directrice et le Maître des Potions les attendaient.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus. Je sais que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions, commença McGonagall.

\- Des questions ? pourquoi on aurait des questions, McGo ? Tu nous as juste laissé en plan hier soir sans plus d'explication, grogna Théodore Nott au fond de la classe, suffisamment bas pour que seuls les élèves l'entende.

\- Aussi, voici le déroulé de ces quelques jours, annonça-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire en secouant sa baguette, laissant le tableau noir se remplir d'explications.

\- Elle prend le même ton que lorsqu'elle nous expliquait comment on allait buter des mangemorts, rit Anthony Goldstein.

\- Nous partons lundi prochain à 7h du matin. Toutes vos affaires doivent être prêtes la veille à 21h, au plus tard. Des elfes passeront les prendre dans la nuit.

\- Professeur, commença Hermione, je suis sûre que nous n'avons pas besoin des elfes pour…

\- Très bien, la coupa Snape en la fusillant du regard, Miss Granger passera donc la nuit à récupérer les affaires de tous, les portant sur son dos jusqu'à notre moyen de transport, c'est bien cela ?

Hermione rougit et ne répliqua pas.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, continua la Directrice, le Professeur Snape et moi-même seront les deux seuls professeurs à vous accompagner. Le voyage durera 5 jours. Nous serons rentrés samedi matin. Des questions ?

Michael Cornera leva la main.

\- Comment nous rendons-nous en Irlande ? Par Portoloin ?

\- L'utilisation des Portoloins est strictement réduite depuis la fin de la guerre afin de limiter les déplacements longue distances. Il faut remplir de nombreux papiers administratifs. De plus, ils sont particulièrement coûteux pour emmener une vingtaine de personnes, expliqua Minerva McGonagall. Nous avons donc fait le choix de faire appelle à la compagnie _Yellow Subbuses_.

Il y eut un long silence le temps que les élèves comprennent ce que le nom de cette compagnie impliquait. Puis…

\- Vous voulez nous faire prendre le _bus_ pour aller en Irlande ? s'étrangla Pansy Parkinson

HP

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Dean Thomas, pourquoi prendre le bus pour aller là-bas ? Ca va prendre plus de temps que nécessaire et puis c'est pas comme si c'était le moyen de transport le plus confortable, surtout avec les techniques sorcières.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie souhaite faire prendre conscience aux élèves baignant dans le monde sorcier depuis longtemps, le point de vue des moldus, ainsi que les moyens qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer, Expliqua Snape.

\- On utilise aussi le bus, nous aussi, ricana Draco Malfoy, plus rapide, plus confortable, plus spacieux…

\- Attends, le coupa Daphnée Greengrass, est-ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire que ce sera un bus _moldu_ ?!

Avant que les professeurs n'aient le temps de répondre, Malfoy ricana.

\- J'avais déjà du mal à croire que Daphnée allait monter dans un bus sorcier, mais un bus moldu ! Je veux être là pour voir ça !

\- Et vous serez là, monsieur Malfoy, annonça la Directrice, puisque vous serez en charge des élèves de votre maison pour le trajet. Si l'un d'entre eux manque à l'appel, vous en serez tenu pour responsable. Si l'un d'entre eux empêche le bon déroulement du voyage, vous en serez tenu responsable. Si l'un d'entre eux meurt dans les jours qui arrivent, vous en serez tenu responsable.

Draco blanchit considérablement.

\- C'est une blague ?! C'est moi qui vais devoir babysitter Daphnée ? M'assurer qu'elle entre dans un bus _moldu_ ?!

\- Vous savez, les moldus ne sont pas si mal au fond, lança Blaise. D'ailleurs, j'ai un ami moldu…

Draco se frappa le front de sa main.

\- Mais faites le taire, par Merlin !

Minerva McGonagall reprit la parole :

\- Il s'agit d'un bus moldu perfectionné. Il ne sera pas agrandit, il n'ira pas aussi vite que le Magicobus, cependant, comme le nom de la compagnie l'indique, il nous sera très utile dans toutes sortes de situations.

\- Dans toutes sortes de situation ? releva Cho Chang.

\- _Yellow Subbuses_ … réfléchit Michael Corner. Attendez, comment on va passez de l'Ecosse à l'Irlande en bus ?

Tous blanchirent lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que le nom de la compagnie impliquait.

\- On va voyager sous l'eau ?! s'étrangla Terry Boot

\- Je suis heureux d'apprendre l'étendu de vos connaissances en anglais, monsieur Boot, dit Snape. En effet, une partie du voyage se fera sous l'eau et sera parfaitement sécurisé. La compagnie existe depuis plusieurs années et aucun incident n'a été relevé.

\- Probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant, commenta Ron, le teint blafard.

\- Il faut que je prévienne mon père, annonça Daphnée en se levant d'un air décidé. Il est hors de question que je participe à ce voyage ridicule ! Mon père a des relations, et je ne me laisserai pas entraîner dans cette immense blague.

\- Daphnée, ton père ne pourra rien pour toi, grimaça Pansy.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu en colère, Pansy. Il peut être effrayant.

\- Pourquoi ? Oh laisse-moi réfléchir, fit mine de penser Théodore. Oh ! Je sais ! Peut-être parce qu'il est en prison !

Daphnée renifla avec dédain.

-Si tu crois que ça l'empêchera de…

\- Cela suffit, dit calmement Minerva McGonagall. Maintenant que les détails du voyage sont réglés, qui peut me parler de la Chaussée des Géants ? Monsieur Zabini, peut-être que votre ami moldu vous a parlé de leur légende de cette partie de l'Irlande du Nord ?

Blaise ignora l'ironie et sourit.

\- Non, puisqu'il est français. Et vous savez que les français ne sont intéressés que par eux-mêmes, aucune chance qu'il connaisse cette légende. Mais, c'est votre jour de chance, Minerva ! euh pardon, rectifia-t-il devant l'air de McGonagall, je voulais dire madame la Directrice. Je connais bien cette légende.

\- Vraiment ? dit Terry Boot avec scepticisme.

Blaise se leva alors pour se poster sur l'estrade professorale.

\- Arrêtez-le avant qu'il ne nous ridiculise tous ! S'écria Malfoy, épouvanté.

\- Nous vous écoutons, monsieur Zabini, dit Snape pour le plus grand effroi de Malfoy.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge et, d'un coup de baguette, plongea la salle dans l'obscurité.

HP

\- Il y a des milliers d'années, vivait Finn McCool, le plus féroce de tous les Géants. Ambitieux, fort, méchant et rusé, il régnait en maître sur l'Irlande encore unie. Son territoire s'étendait sur l'ensemble de l'île, et si l'un de ses sujets osait remettre en question son autorité, il lui apprenait le respect à coup de poings dans la figure. Et il faut savoir que les poings de Finn McCool, le plus féroce de tous les Géants, étaient aussi durs que la pierre, aussi rigide que bois et aussi impitoyables qu'une tempête. Oui, ses poings étaient impitoyables, assena Blaise devant l'air amusé de la Directrice.

\- Mais régner en maître sur l'Irlande ne suffisait pas à Finn McCool, le plus féroce de tous les Géants. Il regardait avec intérêt le territoire voisin.

\- L'Ecosse, souffla Pamela.

\- Oui, l'Ecosse. Mais l'Ecosse, en plus de se trouver de l'autre côté du Canal du Nord, était menée par la poigne de fer du Géant Ecossais, Renit O'Neil1, le plus terrible de tous les Géants ! Plus grand que le plus grand des Géants, on raconte qu'il mangeait les nuages à son réveil et le sommet des montagnes pour son dîner. Mais rien n'était impossible pour Finn McCool, le plus féroce de tous les Géants ! Il décida de se rendre en Ecosse pour défier son voisin. Mais Finn McCool n'était pas suicidaire. Il choisit de conquérir l'Ecosse par la ruse plutôt que de mourir bêtement entre les mains de Renit O'Neil, cent fois plus grand que lui. Sa femme, dont la légende ne donne pas de nom, s'excusa Blaise avec un sourire en voyant qu'Hermione allait parler, eut alors une idée. Elle enroula son mari dans des langes pour bébé et se rendit en Ecosse ainsi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, satisfait de voir qu'il était parvenu à capter l'attention de son public. Il reprit donc.

\- Une fois en Ecosse, elle demanda à voir Renit O'Neil, le plus terrible de tous les Géants. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle lui annonça que son mari, Finn McCool, le plus féroce de tous les Géants, allait venir pour le défier en combat singulier. Puis, elle lui montra Finn McCool dans ses langes, en annonçant qu'il s'agissait de son fils. En voyant la taille du nouveau-né, Renit O'Neil prit peur. Quelle taille pouvait donc avoir le père, dont la réputation de féroce combattant lui était parvenue ? Dès le lendemain matin, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers l'Océan Atlantique, ravageant sur son passage une partie de l'Irlande, appelée désormais, la Chaussée des Géants.

HP

La voix grave de Blaise s'éteignit en même temps que la lumière revenait dans la salle de classe. D'abord surpris par la fin du récit, tous se mirent à applaudir le conteur. Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par cette ovation. Il se plia en deux, remerciant son public.

\- Merci, merci. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce don pour raconter les histoires. Je suppose qu'il vient de mon arrière-arrière grand-mère, Chiara, je ne sais pas si je vous en…

\- Merci monsieur Zabini pour nous avoir raconté cette légende moldue, que peu d'entre nous connaissions, dit Snape, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- C'était génial, mon pote ! lança Ron, sous le regard étonné des Serpentard.

\- Euh, merci, répondit Blaise, surpris.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne nous as pas ridiculisés, avoua Draco avec un soulagement perceptible.

\- Quelqu'un pour nous raconter la véritable histoire telle que les sorciers la connaisse ? demanda McGonagall. Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle, surprise.

\- Heu, je n'ai pas le talent de Zabini pour raconter les histoires. Mais je peux le faire.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle quand elle se leva à son tour.

\- Il y a plus de 8 000 ans, commença-t-elle, l'Angleterre, le Pays de Galles et l'Ecosse ne connaissait pas l'existence des Géants. Seule l'Irlande pouvait voir les Géants évoluer sur son territoire. Certains racontent même qu'il y en avait tellement, que chaque Irlandais aurait du sang de Géant dans ses veines.

\- Seamus serait donc parent avec Hagrid ? s'amusa Théodore

\- Finn McCool et Renit O'Neil ont bel et bien existé, continua la jeune femme, il s'agissait de deux chefs irlandais belliqueux. Renit O'Neil reignait sur le comté de Derry, Finn McCool sur le Donegal. Lorsque le second décida qu'il était temps d'intégrer Derry à ses terres, il alla provoquer Renit O'Neil pour un combat qui dura plusieurs semaines. Rien ne semblait pouvoir départager ni séparer les deux Géants. Il prit fin lorsque l'épouse de Finn McCool, qui s'appelait Una, précisa Hermione avec un clin d'œil pour Blaise, prit par au combat. Elle prit son couteau le plus aiguisé, et se trancha la main. Le sang chaud coula longtemps le long du comté de Derry, donnant à la pierre et à la terre une consistance boueuse dans laquelle Renit O'Neil s'embourba. Déstabilisé, englué dans ce mélange de sang, de terre et de pierre, il fuit son adversaire, se rendant en Ecosse, provoquant un immense raz-de-marée. Ainsi, le sol de Derry en fut à jamais modifier, laissant les moldus inventer des légendes pour justifier l'injustifiable, conclut Hermione, toujours en souriant.

\- Les Géants du Royaume-Uni sont donc les descendants de Renit O'Neil, comprit Terry Boot.

\- Et le raz-de-marée dont tu parles, c'est ce que les moldus ont appelé le « Méga-tsunami » de 6 100 avant Jésus Christ, n'est ce pas ? demanda Théodore Nott

\- En effet, répondit la jeune femme, surprise que le Serpentard soit au courant de cet événement.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le mélange sang-terre-pierre donne à l'eau des lacs du Derry des propriétés bienfaitrices, dit Cho Chang.

\- Si c'était le cas, elle serait épuisée depuis longtemps, la détrompa Anthony Goldstein.

En les entendant débattre ainsi, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la prestigieuse directrice et quasi reconstruite école de sorcellerie Poudlard, eut un franc sourire. Un sang pur racontant une légende moldue et une née-moldue expliquant l'histoire sorcière…

\- Un franc succès cette idée, Minerva, lança Severus Snape, en parfait échos à ses pensées.

HP

(1) Renit O'Neil est un nom que j'ai inventé, de même que Una. Mais l'histoire moldue est bien la vraie légende. On n'a simplement pas donné de nom au géant écossais ni à l'épouse de Finn McCool.

Evidemment, l'histoire sorcière est pure invention de ma part ;)  
Pour info, on attribut la formation de la Chaussée des Géants à une coulée de lave, ce qui ne me satisfait pas entièrement.

Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à ma faire vos retours pour que je m'améliore ;)

See you soon !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Les règles de survie basiques et élémentaires de Terry

Suite directe du chapitre 2 !

 _Les 8_ _e_ _années débattent sur les détails du voyage en Irlande qui aura lieu en début de semaine suivante._

 _._

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la prestigieuse et quasi reconstruite école de sorcellerie Poudlard et Severus Snape, le maître de potions le plus craint et respecté de l'histoire de Poudlard, se glissèrent lentement hors de la salle de classe, laissant les 8e années discuter entre eux.

\- Vous pensez qu'on aura l'occasion de voir ces Géants mythiques ? demanda Parvati Patil

\- T'as rien écouté, Patil ? Ces histoires datent de plusieurs milliers d'années. Tu as autant de chance de voir ces Géants que de trouver de l'eau miraculeuse là-bas, ricana Blaise. Essaye plutôt d'aller à Lourdes, tu auras plus de chance de guérir ton cerveau défaillant.

\- Hé, on se calme, pas besoin d'être désobligeant, Zabini, le rabroua sèchement Neville.

\- Et comment tu connais Lourdes, toi d'abord ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Il dirait n'importe quoi pour épater Miss…

Blaise lui jeta un _silencio_ d'un geste nonchalant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna Ron

\- Il essaye toujours de faire son intéressant, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de le faire taire. Et comme je suis le seul contre qui il ne se vengera pas, je dois me charger du sale boulot, soupira Blaise alors que Draco fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et remua les lèvres comme pour dire « Tu vas voir si tu vas pas subir ma vengeance. »

\- Arrête, il allait dire quelque chose d'intéressant ! S'exclama Pamela, le regard brillant. Qui essayes-tu d'impressionner, Zabini ? Cho ? Nan, j'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu la regardais particulièrement…

\- En tout cas, le coupa Terry Boot d'un ton sérieux, il faut bien préparer ce voyage, et faire en sorte qu'aucun problème ne survienne.

Tous les Serdaigle présents soupirèrent.

\- Oh, ne commence pas Terry, dit Cho Chang. Pas besoin de plus de paranoïa ici.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit Pansy Parkinson, pendant que Draco Malfoy lança un _levicorpus_ informulé à Blaise, qui fut soulevé dans les airs, à l'indifférence des Serdaigle et des Serpentard, et au grand étonnement des Gryffondor.

\- Depuis quelques années, Terry s'est retrouvé dans des situations un peu étranges parfois. Alors pour essayer d'éviter que ça n'arrive de nouveau, il a établit quelques règles idiotes, expliqua Anthony Goldstein.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Katy Bell, réfléchit tout haut Pamela.

\- Des règles de survie basiques et élémentaires, rectifia Terry.

\- Vraiment ? S'amusa Harry, et combien tu as de règles ? Elles consistent en quoi ?

\- Et bien, il s'agit de cinq règles dont un Serdaigle comme moi ne peut pas se passer, expliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux. Elles découlent de mon expérience et pourraient se révéler particulièrement utile si nous nous rendons en territoire inconnu. Après tout, qui sait si…

\- Abrège, Boot, grogna Théodore Nott, qui essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux gigotements et petits cris de Blaise qui tentait toujours de se libérer du sort de Malfoy, ce dernier ricanant silencieusement.

\- Bon, bon, les règles alors, commença Terry. D'abord, ne jamais se retrouver entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor.

Cette première règle surprit les élèves des deux maisons concernées, Malfoy en oubliant même son sort, laissant tomber Blaise qui s'écrasa durement. Se relevant précipitamment, il se tenait le nez, en sang et visiblement cassé. Lâchant un juron, il tenta sans succès de le réparer d'un sort de soin.

\- Euh, elle vient d'où cette règle ? lâcha Ron, résumant la pensée générale.

\- Arrête, Ron ! Me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'un élève de vos deux maisons sont ensembles, les murs du château tremblent. Et ce n'est pas toujours une expression, ajouta Michael Corner.

\- Exagère pas, il n'y a plus eut de disputes Serpentard/Gryffondor depuis…

\- Le début de l'année, acheva Anthony Goldstein. A cause de cette morosité ambiante. Mais avant cette année, restez entre vos deux maisons était le meilleur moyen d'avoir des ennuis !

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant d'attraper quelques souvenirs au vol.

\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu des élèves de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard pris dans nos disputes, dit-il.

\- Je ne le vois pas avec Yolanda non plus, murmura Pamela.

\- Haha, c'est parce que tu étais trop concentré sur Malfoy pour t'en rendre compte, renifla Cho avec mépris. Malfoy a toujours été le problème.

Ce dernier, toujours privé de parole, leva un sourcil dédaigneux, et sourit d'un air moqueur. Harry fut plus déconcerté.

\- Tu te souviens en 6e année, se remémora Michael Corner, quand Harry poursuivait Malfoy dans les couloirs, une fois de plus. Ils ont commencé à se lancer des sorts dans les couloirs et Terry a reçu de plein fouet un sortilège de _jambencoton_ puis un _stupéfix_ ?

\- J'ai attendu seul dans le couloir près de 3h que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, ronchonna Terry.

Si Harry eut l'air mortifié, Malfoy, dont la voix était revenue, éclata de rire.

\- Ca devait être une belle soirée !

\- Ouais, la plus belle de l'année, confirma Cho, tu as même fini à l'infirmerie pour n'en ressortir que plusieurs jours après.

Harry baissa la tête en se remémorant ces événements. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du jour où il avait lancé le _sectusempra_ …

Voyant les deux ennemis de toujours devenir morose, Neville s'empressa de relancer les Serdaigle. C'était normalement le rôle de Blaise, mais il était toujours occupé à essayer de remettre son nez en place, sans mettre du sang partout sur sa robe.

\- Ca ne fait toujours qu'une altercation. Un peu faible pour en faire une règle, je trouve.

\- Il y a eut aussi la fois pendant le match Gryffondor/Serpentard, un match amical, madame Bibine était absente, raconta Pamela. Terry a du joué les arbitres. Il a intercepté un cognard. Avec sa tête, ajouta t-il en voyant l'air perdu des autres.

Tous grimacèrent. Se prendre un cognard en pleine tête était particulièrement douloureux.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça, s'étonna Harry.

\- Normal, tu étais en train de piéger Malfoy avec la feinte de Wronsky. Malfoy s'est écrasé au sol et il a attiré l'attention de tous.

\- Malfoy est très fort pour attirer l'attention, confirma Blaise, le sang coulant toujours. Nom de Zeus, personne ne peut m'aider à réparer mon nez ?

\- Et la fois où Terry s'est retrouvé par erreur entre Parkinson et Ron. Il s'est réfugié dans une armoire pour ne pas se retrouver entre eux et Parkinson a enflammé le meuble. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait perdre le pauvre Terry ce jour-là, raconta Pamela.

\- Nom de Zeus ? releva Hermione, tentant de se rappeler où elle avait entendu cette expression prononcée de cette façon.

\- La fois où j'ai fait exploser par mégarde le chaudron de Pansy ? s'exclama Ron

\- J'adore _Retour vers le Futur_ , répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Par mégarde ? s'étouffa Pansy. Tu as jeté des racines d'Asphodel dans ma potion ! Quelle autre réaction tu pensais que ça aurait ?

\- Où tu as regardé _Retour vers le Futur_ ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Depuis quand Weasley l'appelle « Pansy » ? releva Draco.

\- Je pensais que c'était des racines de Butercule, marmonna Ron. J'avais entendu Malfoy dire que ça donnait une bonne odeur à la potion.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il écoutait notre conversation ce jour-là, Blaise ! s'exclama Draco, triomphant.

\- Surement pas Granger en tout cas, ricana Pamela.

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais donner une bonne odeur à la potion de Pansy ? interrogea Théodore, surpris. Sa surprise augmenta quand le rouquin se détourna en marmonnant, ses oreilles brusquement cramoisies.

\- J'ai regardé les trois films chez Draco, expliqua calmement Blaise. Il a une télévision dans sa chambre.

Le silence qui suivit fut si épais qu'il en fut perceptible.

\- Merci Blaise, je te revaudrais ça, grommela Draco.

\- Tu as une télévision dans ta chambre ? s'étonnèrent les Gryffondor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le brouhaha qui suivit cette déclaration mit plusieurs minutes à s'éteindre. Lorsqu'enfin il diminua, Harry fut le premier à lancer :

\- Et les autres règles, Terry ?

L'attention se focalisa sur le jeune homme, qui s'empressa de reprendre sa liste.

\- La deuxième règle découle de l'affrontement entre Pansy et Ron. Après que ce placard eut pris feu, je me suis promis de ne jamais allumer un feu, ou laisser quelqu'un allumer un feu dans un endroit inflammable.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu as décidé cette règle après t'être retrouvé coincé dans un arbre en feu, ajouta Cho, tenant d'ignorer les lamentations de Blaise.

Terry rougit.

\- Ouais, mon petit cousin commençait à peine à pratiquer la magie, il a enflammé l'arbre sur lequel je grimpais par erreur. La troisième règle, continua t-il en tentant de ne pas faire attention aux regards moqueurs des Serpentard, est de ne jamais entrer dans une pièce sans être sûr qu'il y ait une issue de secours.

\- Ah oui ! Je me rappelle de ce jour ! s'exclama Anthony. Hagrid nous avait fait étudier les Scroutts à pétard. Tu t'étais réfugié dans sa cabane et il y avait une étrange bête qui a voulu t'attaquer. Mais la porte était bloquée et tu as fini avec la jambe en sang !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, Draco aussi s'était réfugié dans la cabane.

\- Oui mais moi quand j'ai vu la bête, je me suis dépêché de sortir de cette cabane puante, expliqua le Serpentard. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, pensif, il se peut que j'ai jeté un sort sur la porte pour être sûr que la bête ne nous poursuive pas à l'extérieur.

Terry s'étrangla :

\- C'est de _ta_ faute si je me suis fait bouffer la jambe par un monstre !

\- Un monstre ? releva Draco en levant un sourcil, amusé. Il faisait à peine 70 centimètres et 10 kilos tout mouillé.

\- Tu as fini ta liste ? coupa Hermione, amusée de voir jusqu'où irait Terry.

\- La règle suivante, répondit le jeune homme boudant toujours un peu, est qu'il faut toujours être sûr de pouvoir respirer où qu'on aille.

Katy Bell fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis bien curieuse de savoir comment tu as pensé à cette règle.

Terry haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Une fois de plus, ce fut un de ses camarades qui expliqua l'origine de cette étrange règle.

\- Et bien, mise à part qu'il a failli mourir intoxiqué dans ce fameux placard, c'est lui qui est tombé dans le lac noir, le jour de la rentrée des classes en première année. Il serait mort, noyé, sans l'intervention du Calamar. Depuis, une étrange amitié les lit, tous les deux, s'amusa Cho. Quand Terry s'approche du lac noir, le Calamar s'amuse à l'attirer dans l'eau pour lui rappeler ce jour !

Tous rirent de la malchance du pauvre Serdaigle.

\- Et enfin, la dernière règle, last but not least ! Toujours toujours avoir une pomme magique dans sa poche ! conclut Terry en sortant justement la fameuse pomme. Nutritive, sans fin, elle permet de ne pas mourir de faim quelque soit la situation !

\- Voilà une règle que je comprends ! s'exclama Ron. Même si j'aurais plutôt vu un bon saucisson magique. Ou une tarte aux pommes. C'est quoi l'histoire de cette règle ?

\- Aucune, dit le jeune homme, juste du bon sens.

\- Il est resté enfermé dans la salle sur demande pendant deux semaines sans manger en 5e année. Il arrivait plus à sortir, expliqua Michael.

A ces mots tous éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard contrit de Terry, alors que Blaise, ayant perdu trop de sang, s'effondrait par terre, inconscient.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Merci d'avoir lu ! C'est clairement un chapitre de transition, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même.

Le voyage approche et l'Irlande avec. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours (Bons et mauvais) pour que je m'améliore. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : De Charybde en Scylla

**Chapitre 4 : De Charybde en Scylla**

 _Résumé : Les élèves de 8_ _e_ _année de Poudlard s'apprêtent à partir pour l'Irlande dans un bus plus moldu que sorcier, au grand dam de tous les Serpentard. Après avoir ri des mésaventures de Terry Boot et de sa fameuse liste, chaque élève est retourné dans son dortoir, pour faire le point sur ce voyage._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

\- Je vous rappelle que nous sommes les Serdaigle, dit Cho Chang, d'une voix forte et claire, faisant retentir la majuscule qu'elle donnait à sa maison. Nous sommes les plus brillants élèves de Poudlard. Il est tout simplement hors de question que l'un d'entre vous nous ridiculise devant la Directrice et le Professeur Snape.

La jeune femme avait été nommée responsable des élèves de 8e année de sa maison, et comptait bien utiliser sa position pour se faire bien voir du Professeur McGonagall. Et si ça pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir un poste bien placé au Ministère par la suite, elle n'allait pas se priver !

\- Ca va, Cho, on est plus des gamins et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, lança Anthony Goldstein, tu n'as ni Seamus Finnigan à gérer, ni Ron Weasley, ni Daphnée Greengrass.

Cho sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas la maison la plus difficile. Elle grimaça quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Terry Boot. Qu'est ce que cet idiot faisait dans la brillante maison de Rowena ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Pensez à votre avenir, par Merlin. Ce faire remarquer durant ce voyage, c'est l'occasion d'avancer nos pions pour l'année prochaine. En tout cas, je vous préviens, je ne pourrais pas tolérer autre chose qu'une parfaite ambiance avec les autres. Pas d'altercation, pas de bagarre, pas d'échange haineux.

Michael Corner plissa des yeux.

\- Sérieux, Cho ? Les Serpentard sont aussi en phase avec leur maison que nous avec la nôtre : ce sont de vraies vipères ! Voyager des heures durant dans un espace clos va forcément amener des tensions. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à le contredire, tu veux _vraiment_ qu'on s'entende avec _Draco Malfoy_ ?

Tous les élèves de Serdaigle grimacèrent à sa dernière phrase. Non seulement tous détestaient viscéralement les Serpentard, ces mangemorts infâmes et viscieux, mais ils savaient parfaitement que Cho vouait une haine sans borne à Malfoy. Elle avait toujours rejeté l'échec de sa relation avec Harry sur le Serpentard, accusant son ex-petit ami de penser plus à son ennemi qu'à elle.

\- Et bien, se renfrogna la préfète, j'imagine qu'on peut faire une… exception sur Malfoy… Mais qu'aucun professeur ne le remarque !

Tous rirent en entendant le ton plein de dégoût sur lequel elle parlait du blond.

\- Ne prenez pas part à des jeux stupides, enchaîna-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être la risée de tous en vous comportant comme des nés-moldus qui viennent de découvrir la magie.

\- Euh, Cho, c'est un peu limite tes paroles là, lança Yolanda avec hésitation.

La jeune femme balaya l'intervention de la main.

\- Ne prenez part à aucun jeu stupide, répéta-t-elle. A moins que…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, railla Terry, à moins que Malfoy ne soit ridiculiser dans la partie ?

\- J'allais dire à moins qu'aucun membre du professorat ne vous voie, Terry. Mais tu n'as pas tord, finalement. Michael, si tu pouvais également éviter d'envoyer une lettre toutes les heures à tes parents. On a réussit à limiter la rumeur à une par jour, mais si les autres voient ton hiboux aller et venir toutes les trente minutes, je ne pourrais rien faire. Et Pamela non plus.

Michael devînt blême, mais hocha la tête après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Rien pour Terry ? s'étonna Yolanda

\- J'y viens, ma belle, répondit Cho avec un sourire plein de douceur.

Elle se tourna vers le principal intéressé qui s'était rembruni à l'entente de son nom.

\- Terry, commença la préfète, il est absolument inutile d'être paranoïaque. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Sauf de Malfoy, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation. Méfis-toi de lui. Mais Terry, je te promets que si tu nous déshonores, si tu nous ridiculises ou si tu mets notre réputation à mal, je te promets, Terry, que je t'enfermerais dans une armoire avec Parkinson et Weasley, je barricaderais cette armoire, j'y mettrais le feu, je te prendrais ta pomme magique et je balancerai l'armoire dans le lac noir !

La voix de la jeune femme était allée crescendo au point qu'à la fin de son intervention, tous grimacèrent sauf Terry dont la pâleur n'avait d'égale que la noirceur des yeux de la préfète.

Puis, la jeune femme sourit et s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Bon ! Puisque la corvée est finie, allez boucler vos valises pour l'amour de Morgane ! Le départ est prévu demain aux aurores.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son dortoir.

\- Je croyais que Morgane était incapable d'aimer ? S'interrogea Michael

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Du côté des rouges et or, Harry Potter avait été nommé responsable des élèves de sa maison pour la durée du voyage. Si tous les Serdaigle étaient ordonnés et attentif face à Cho, Harry n'en menait pas large face à ses camarades. Etalés aux quatre coins de la salle commune, quelques uns semblaient l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, commença trois fois son discours, agita les bras, mais il ne parvînt pas à attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Hé ! Faut vraiment qu'on fasse le point, les gars ! Euh, les potes ? se reprit-il avec hésitation devant le regard noir de Katty Bell. Allez quoi ! On part dans à peine quelques heures !

\- Vous allez la boucler, bande de cancrelas répugnants, par le caleçon de Merlin ?! cria soudainement Hermione.

Elle reçut immédiatement l'attention de tous, ébahis de voir leur héroïne de guerre s'exprimer en des termes que Merlin lui-même aurait désapprouvé. Surtout s'agissant de son caleçon.

\- Euh, merci 'mione, dit Harry en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux devant sa meilleure amie. Bon, euh, comme vous le savez, McGo m'a chargé responsable de vous pour la durée du voyage…

\- On sait, le coupa Dean Thomas avec amusement.

\- Enfin, pas que j'ai l'intention de vous materner ou quoi, hein, poursuivit Harry, mais bon juste histoire qu'on fasse le point. Bon, euh, déjà j'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse un effort avec les Serpentard. Ils nous ont montré qu'ils pouvaient être pas trop agaçants ces derniers jours, alors autant aller de l'avant. Essayez d'être cool avec Draco, il nous a aidé pendant la guerre, et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Il a encore dit Draco, 'mione ! s'exclama Ron avec horreur.

Harry rougit :

\- J'essaye juste de faire en sorte qu'il s'intègre, c'est tout ! Et puis, c'est pas du tout le sujet ! J'essaye juste de faire en sorte que ce voyage se passe bien et que tout le monde s'entende. Je ne veux pas que…

\- Respire Harry, on rigolait, c'est tout, s'étonna Seamus.

\- Bref, pour continuer sur le sujet, je sais qu'il y aura des jeux stupides, reprit le jeune homme en souriant. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous en empêcher…

\- Surtout que tu es toujours le premier pour les commencer, glissa malicieusement Parvati.

\- Mais j'aimerais qu'on inclue les Serpentard.

Il y eut un drôle de silence après cette annonce. Puis Katie hocha la tête :

\- Bah, c'est pas comme si on allait se marrer avec les Serdaigle.

\- Pas faux, répondit Dean, ces coincés du cul ont jamais su s'amuser.

\- Sois correct, Dean, le reprit Neville, ils sont pas tous comme ça.

\- Ah non ! Pas tous ! S'exclama Seamus. Seulement Pamela.

\- Et Anthony, ajouta Katty.

\- Michael est pas top non plus, enchaîna Parvati.

\- Je te parle même pas de Yolanda, glissa Ron.

\- Et surtout surtout pas Cho, grommela Harry.

\- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione ! Tu es censé être responsable !

\- Désolée 'mione, elle me prend tellement la tête, tu sais.

\- On sait ! lâcha Neville avec amusement.

\- En fait, il y a que Boot qui est pas trop mal.

\- Bref, se reprit Harry. On inclut les Serpentard dans nos jeux débiles. J'aimerais également qu'on évite de traumatiser Terry. Il en a déjà assez bavé, pas besoin d'en ajouter une couche.

\- Enfin, Harry ! Tu nous connais donc si mal ? s'exclama Katy

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Dean, comme si on était du genre à l'enfermer dans un placard !

\- Ou à allumer un feu un peu trop près de lui, ajouta Seamus.

\- Ou à lui voler sa pomme, conclut Ron.

\- Ron !

\- Ouais, c'est exactement le genre de chose que je redoute pour Terry, soupira Harry. Soyez cool avec lui, c'est tout. Volez lui sa pomme mais mettez la dans le placard avant de l'y enfermer à la limite.

\- Harry !

\- Désolée 'mione, marmonna l'intéressé. Ah, et évitez de se moquer trop facilement des autres, je sais que Draco a tendance à flipper pour rien par exemple, mais c'est pas une raison. Donc on ne se moque pas sans raison valable.

\- Même de Cho et son balais dans le…

\- Neville !

\- Sauf de Cho et son balais dans le…

\- Harry !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, puis évita le regard écarquillé de Ron après l'avoir encore entendu appeler Malfoy « Draco ».

\- Seamus, continua-t-il, teste pas toute ta nourriture. Les profs sont super vigilants pour ça.

Le jeune Irlandais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Si Blaise chante, joignez vous à lui, lança le jeune homme sans conviction.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Sûre qu'on va se joindre à lui, acquiesça Ron.

\- Après l'avoir enregistré, glissa Katy.

\- Et pour finir, conclut Harry, amusez-vous !

Sur ce, le jeune sorcier agripa le bras de Ron et l'entraîna dans leur dortoir, probablement pour commencer leur valise, qui auraient du être bouclées depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

\- Hé, y a pas un truc qui vous étonne ? demanda Neville.

\- Ouais, le suivit Parvati.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéresse d'aussi près au bien-être de Malfoy ? demanda Dean.

Tous acquiescèrent, aussi soucieux qu'amusés.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

\- Je vous préviens que si l'un d'entre vous n'est pas devant le bus demain à l'heure, je transformerais ses jambes en glaçon pendant l'intégralité du trajet, je boucherais ses oreilles avec de la cire de guêpes d'Apoco et je me débrouillerais pour qu'il soit assis entre Potter et cette idiote de Chang !

La voix de Draco Malfoy, vibrante d'autorité, claqua dans l'air, aussi sèche qu'un fouet. Eparpillés un peu partout dans leur salle commune, les Serpentard écoutaient celui qui avait été nommé responsable leur donner ses dernières instructions. Si certains sentir une goutte de sueur couler le long de leur tempe, Daphnée Greengrass se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, et Blaise bailla discrètement. Pas assez discrètement.

\- T'as envie de passer le voyage à côté de la belette, Blaise ?

\- Tu connais ma réponse Draco. Mais je sais que tu ne me permettras pas de prendre un autre siège que celui à côté du tien : Tu aimes trop m'entendre chanter pour me laisser m'éloigner, répondit le basané d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Ose ne serait-ce que chanter un couplet des Pétales et je te jure que…

\- Les Beatles, corrigea Blaise en fronçant les sourcils, vexé que son ami puisse manquer de respect à ce groupe mythique. Pardonnez-le, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de John, Paul, George et Ringo.

\- Aucune importance. Théodore, tu seras responsable de Daphnée. A toi de faire en sorte qu'elle soit bien à l'heure devant le bus, ajouta Draco, l'air de rien.

\- Hors de question, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix blanche.

Si le blond fut agacé par sa réponse, il n'en montra rien.

\- Mon père devrait pas tarder à me répondre, intervient Daphnée. Je ne serais pas étonnée si McGonagall avait déjà reçu des instructions de sa part.

\- Sûre que les détracteurs lui ont même filé leur meilleure plume pour écrire sa lettre, acquiesça Pansy.

\- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi la Directrice refuserait de suivre les ordres d'un mangemort enfermé à perpétuité, enchaîna Blaise.

\- Ca suffit, trancha Draco. Pas besoin de rappeler à Daphnée à quel point son père est un idiot incapable, ridicule dont les pouvoirs sont à la hauteur de ses chances d'écrire une lettre à la McGo pour empêcher sa fille de monter dans un bus moldu.

Blaise et Théodore sifflèrent devant cette tirade digne de Lucius Malfoy lui-même.

\- Il est donc un sorcier très puissant, se contenta de dire Daphnée, en relevant le menton.

\- Le sujet est clos, conclut Draco d'une voix blanche. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous donne mon lumos vert pour ridiculiser ces imbéciles de Gryffondor. Ils le méritent bien. En plus je suis sûr que Potter a du leur demander d'être sympas avec nous et de nous intégrer à leurs conneries.

Tous ricanèrent.

\- Comme si on allait prendre part à leurs jeux débiles, renifla Pansy.

\- Et les Serdaigle ? s'enquit Théo

\- Rien à foutre.

\- Langage, Draco, lança Daphnée d'une voix au perchée, imitant à la perfection Lady Malfoy.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Blaise. Même Chang ?

\- Sauf Chang. Cette coincée du…

\- Langage !

\- Tu as raison Daphnée, merci de remplacer ma mère durant les quelques semaines où je ne peux pas l'entendre. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas imiter ton père, mais non seulement je ne m'abaisserai pas à l'imiter, mais en plus je devrais le faire durant des années, et je me lasserais trop vite.

Daphnée se renfrogna.

\- Dire que tu aurais pu être son beau-fils.

\- Ca doit être la seule raison de se réjouir de la mère d'Astoria, glissa Théo.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle.

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- Ferme-la, Théo.

\- Revenons-en à ce stupide voyage, grommela Blaise.

Draco hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement son ami.

\- Ai-je besoin de vous demander de rendre Boot parano ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton absent en s'accoudant élégamment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus confortable de Poudlard.

Pansy éclata de rire :

\- Allons Draco, tu devrais savoir que nous ne manquerons jamais une occasion comme celle-là de nous amuser.

\- Les Serdaigle n'ont aucune idée des armes qu'ils nous ont donné en nous fournissant toutes ces informations, ajouta Théo, un air machiavélique peint sur le visage.

\- J'ai également décidé, enchaîna Draco, de nommer Pansy responsable de Daphnée.

\- Rêve, mon ami.

\- Blaise, continua le blond sans tenir compte de l'intervention, bien qu'une veine palpitante soit désormais visible, si tu oses chanter une chanson moldue, je te rase le crâne.

Le bistré se renfrogna.

\- Touche à mes cheveux et je m'attaque aux tiens, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et quoique vous fassiez, conclut Draco Malfoy, n'oubliez jamais la règle d'or…

Tous complétèrent en chœur :

\- Ne jamais se faire prendre !

\- Parfait. Oh, et Blaise, je compte sur toi pour gérer Daphnée.

\- Sûrement pas.

Cette-fois ci, le renfrognement de Draco fut clairement perceptible.

\- Mais j'y pense, s'exclama Daphnée en sautant sur ses pieds, s'il arrive quelque chose à Potter, le voyage sera probablement annulé !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea d'un pas aussi élégant que rapide vers la sortie, si vite que ses camarades n'eurent pas le temps de dire « Quidditich ».

\- Et merde, jura Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A la fin de cette soirée animée, le Trio d'Or sortir de sa salle commune, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers ce que Ron appelait le Paradis retrouvé, le refuge des damnés ou encore l'antre des bons-vivants.

\- Ca fait un bail qu'on était pas allé faire un tour dans les cuisines ! s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard amusé.

\- En effet Ron, une semaine et deux jours, je crois que c'est ton record depuis la troisième année, non ? rit Hermione.

Celle-ci trébucha légèrement et se rattrapa par miracle sur une armure qui lui avait tendu galamment le bras.

\- J'ai oublié la carte, lança Harry d'un ton ennuyé alors que la jeune femme remercia l'armure d'un sourire.

\- T'embête pas, vieux, répondit Ron, c'est pas comme si on était dans un couloir sombre et humide, deux heures après le couvre-feu, et qu'un danger pouvait surgir à tout moment !

Regardant autour, Harry nota l'humidité sur les murs sombres, le faible éclairage prodigué par les torches trop éloignées les unes des autres pour donner une lumière correcte et le personnage d'un tableau tapota sa montre d'un air sévère, semblant indiquer qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive.

\- Au moins, on est en sécurité, rit Harry.

Le tableau voisin du vieil homme à la montre attira son attention.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es, toi ? s'interrogea Harry, alors que Ron et Hermione le rejoignaient pour observer l'œuvre.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre soudainement derrière eux, comme une cape frôlant un mur. L'ouï surdéveloppée par des mois de paranoïa des trois jeunes gens les alerta de la présence d'au moins un individu dans l'ombre. D'un mouvement si vif que l'air siffla, ils sortirent leur baguette, quatre sorts déjà sur le bout de la langue.

\- Ah, Scylla, la femme qui suscite tant d'admiration chez Pansy. Un vrai modèle pour elle, vous savez.

La voix de Blaise avait résonné, calme et tranquille, comme s'il répondait à un vieil ami.

\- Pas besoin de nous menacer à chaque fois qu'on vous adresse la parole.

La voix de Draco, elle, était beaucoup plus froide et tranchante. Elle donna l'impression à Harry d'être considéré comme un verracrasse. Dans un mouvement d'une synchronisation parfaite, tous trois rangèrent leur baguette.

\- Désolée, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce, vous nous avez surprit.

\- Vous nous avez suivit ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- On a autre chose à faire, merci.

\- Tu connais ce tableau, Blaise ? s'enquit Harry sans prendre en compte l'échange entre les deux garçons.

\- En effet. Et comme je sais que vous adorez m'entendre raconter des légendes, je m'en vais vous la raconter, s'enorgueillit le jeune homme, prenant déjà sa voix de conteurs.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors que les trois Griffondor eurent un sourire amusé. Si le blond envisagea de l'arrêter, il n'en fit rien, préférant jeter quelques sorts discrètement pour être sûr que personne ne serait témoin si son ami venait à les ridiculiser.

\- C'est une histoire qui a pour lieu, chantonna Blaise, la Grèce archaïque en l'an de Zeus.(1) Tous les artistes anonymes, de la sculpture ou de la rime, tenteront de vous la transcrire pour les siècles, à venir.

Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils en entendant l'air de la chanson, alors que Draco prenait une expression proche de l'effroi. Pris dans sa chanson, le basané se mit à chanter crescendo d'une voix de bariton :

\- Il est venu le temps des cathédraaaaaaaaaaaleuh, le monde est entrééééé… mmmumph !

Le blond venait de lancer un _silencio_ si puissant que la gorge de Blaise se serra douloureusement.

\- Notre Dame de Paris ? s'étonna Hermione. Sérieusement ? Moldu _et_ français, je suis impressionnée !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as le DVD de la Comédie Musicale dans ta chambre, Malfoy? s'étonna Harry, un grand sourire fendant son visage, hilare.

Blaise répondit dès que Draco l'eût libéré, après un dernier regard noir.

\- Hum hum, oui je me suis un peu égaré, pardonnez-moi. Permettez-moi de continuer. Ainsi, commença-t-il sans attendre la permission de quiconque, Scylla était une nymphe sublime. Certains la prétendaient même fille d'Apollon, c'est dire. Elle était si belle que le dieu Glaucos tomba éperdument et follement amoureux d'elle. Le Dieu alla alors voir Circé, une magicienne très puissante, experte en drogues et poisons, selon mon ancêtre Homère.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, alors que Ron et Draco se demandaient pourquoi on parlait d'une mère.

\- Mais, enchaîna Blaise sans tenir compte de l'intervention, Circé était en réalité éprise de Glaucos. Devant la grande beauté de Scylla, la magicienne créa un poison que Glaucos versa dans la fontaine où Scylla aimait se baigner.

Blaise se tourna alors vers le tableau représentant la nymphe, qui aurait pu être l'antithèse de la beauté.

\- Alors, continua-t-il d'une voix grave, Scylla se transforma en un monstre hideux dont les désormais douze jambes se terminaient en moignons et dont cinq nouvelles têtes avaient éclos au bout de longs et disgracieux cous. Trois rangées de dents emplissaient sa bouche, autrefois belle et fine.

Entendant le récit de sa transformation, le monstre du tableau claqua ses dents impressionnantes, comme pour menacer le jeune homme osant raconter sa tragédie.

\- Ne supportant son reflet, Scylla se jeta dans la mer, où elle terrorise, encore aujourd'hui, les moldus ayant le malheur de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de son territoire.

Le silence flotta un moment dans le couloir sombre. Les flammes des torches vacillaient. Scylla jetait un regard noir à Blaise. Au loin, une armure grinça. Les trois Gryffondor étaient impressionnés par les connaissances du Serpentard, car la mythologie était un sujet dont peu de sang pur se plongeaient.

\- Une bien triste histoire, commenta Ron, d'un ton incertain.

\- Comme quoi quand on a un beau cul on fait mieux de fermer sa gueule, commenta Draco.

\- Alors pourquoi tu la boucles pas plus souvent, Malfoy ? s'exclama Harry, acerbe.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai un beau cul, Potter ?

Blaise le frappa le front de sa main, Ron contempla son ami d'un air ahuri, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Harry rougit légèrement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Malfoy d'un ton absent, mais je me doute que l'estomac de la belette ne doit pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

\- On cherche Daphnée, répondit Blaise.

\- Oh, elle est vraiment décidée à ne pas monter dans ce bus, n'est ce pas ? sourit Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, confirma Blaise d'un ton joyeux. Elle est même prête à s'attaquer à Harry pour faire annuler le voyage ! pouffa-t-il.

Les trois Gryffondor se raidirent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle pense que si Potter est dans l'incapacité de faire ce voyage, McGo l'annulera, expliqua Malfoy sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry se tourna vers Ron :

\- Un couloir sombre et humide, deux heures après le couvre-feu, et un danger pouvant surgir à tout moment ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

\- C'était censé être une blague, pas une prophétie, se renfrogna Ron.

\- Et vous êtes là pour lui prêter main forte, c'est ça ? s'enquit Hermione.

Draco haussa un sourcil :

\- Bien sûr que non, on est là pour sauver les fesses du Golden Boy.

Sur ce, le blond attrapa le bras de Blaise et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

\- Euh, c'était quoi ça ? s'étonna Ron, perdu. Depuis quand est-ce que Draco Malfoy essaye de sauver Harry ?

\- Depuis quand Blaise Zabini connaît les mythes moldus mieux qu'un moldu ? ajouta Hermione.

\- Depuis quand on arrive à avoir une discussion sans s'entre-tuer avec deux Serpentard ? sourit Harry, ravi.

L'estomac de Ron grogna, se rappelant à leur bon souvenir.

\- Je propose de penser à tout ça autour d'une bonne tarte aux pommes !

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(1(1) à lire sur l'air de _Le Temps des Cathédrales_

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait super plaisir.

Des fans des Beatles? De la mythologie grecque? De Victor Hugo ou de Notre Dame de Paris? Manifestez-vous !

Mettez de la crème solaire et sortez couvert !

Bye !


End file.
